fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty♥Cure Heart-2-Heart!
Pretty♥Cure Heart-2-Heart! (プリ♥キュア心と心！, Puri♥Kyua Kokoro to kokoro!, lit. Pretty♥Cure Heart and Heart!) is the 18th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the second series of the third generation. This series has a theme of hearts, love, cute things, form changing, and jewels, and plugs. Story There's a Heart Jewel in everybody that allows people to love. But an evil organization called the Heart Break Krew wants to change all of that. Led by the evil overlord, Shawn Michael, he wants to break the Heart Jewels and steal them so HBK can turn it to the Heart Break Jewels and insert them back to the person who was affected so he/she will be apathetic about love. So to prevent the situation from getting worse, the Queen sends the fairy Coeur to Earth to find the Pretty Cure of Connecting Hearts! Characters Pretty Cure [[Keira Hoshi|'Keira Hoshi']] / Cure Heartthrob / Sodapop Princess Intro: "Love is a beautiful sensation, Hatred must vanish, Cure Heartthrob!" Attack: Heartthrob Arrow, Sodapop Stream (as Sodapop Princess) Item: Heart Bow, Soda Bottle (as Sodapop Princess) Keira is a 15 year old high school girl. She is born to a confectionery making family. She has a Brazilian mother and Japanese father. She is a beautiful but clumsy girl who is optimistic and is never caught without a smile. She helps out in her family restaurant called the Cuchina Factory. As Cure Heartthrob, she is even more beautiful and innocent, but still naive as ever, and becomes even more reckless. She likes cracking jokes, pizza, soda and candy, but most of all, she loves her teammates, friends and family. She goes to Hilltop Catholic High School. Her alter egos are Cure Heartthrob and Sodapop Princess, and her theme colors are Black, Midnight Blue and Dark Pink as Cure Heartthrob, and White and Pink as Sodapop Princess. [[Hannah Hata|'Hannah Hata']] / Cure Grape / Martha Vineyard Intro: "The purple fruit of health and faith! Cure Grape!" Attack: Grape Bomb, Grape Wine Cheer (as Martha Vineyard) Item: Grape Grenade Hannah is a 14 year old high school girl from a farming family who owns multiple vineyards in the nearby town of Newchester. She is a Catholic girl who goes to mass every Sunday. Other than grapes, she also likes hiking, fishing, hunting and camping. She is a kindhearted girl who always helps people out. Her alter egos are Cure Grape and Martha Vineyard, and her theme color is Purple as Cure Grape, and Green as Martha Vineyard. [[Hikari Minami|'Hikari Minami']] / Cure Energy / Mecha Mecca Intro: "Providing the power for victory, I am all charged up! Cure Energy!" Attack: Solar/Wind/Hydro Power, Healing Charge, Dynamo Punch (as Mecha Mecca) Item: Solar Panel/Windmill/Dam Shield, Mechazord (as Mecha Mecca) A half-Japanese, half-African girl who is a math whiz and a science geek. She is also a great basketball player who gets comparisons to Lakers legend Magic Johnson. She is a genki girl who actually enjoys homework because she can get more A's. She hates being on teams, and other teammates/classmates complain about her hogging the basketball and always getting called on when the teacher asks questions, which grows jealousy against her. Her alter egos are Cure Energy and Mecha Mecca, and her theme color is White, Yellowish-Green and Steel Blue as Cure Energy and Mecha Mecca. Katy Dallas Houston / Cure Western / Gunslinger Cowgirl Charlotte Penelope Syndergaard / Cure Past / Royal Knight Samantha Arancibia / Cure Future / Space Hunter Allies Coeur The fairy who came to Earth Heart Break Krew Shawn Michael Items [[Heart Pad|'Heart Pad']] The transformation items. To transform the Cures say "Pretty Cure Heart-2-Heart Conversation Transformation!" [[Heart Plug|'Heart Plug']] A plug like item with a heart at the tip, though it also resembles a key. It "plugs" into people's Heart Jewels to make their love stronger. [[Heart Bow|'Heart Bow']] Cure Heartthrob's bow and arrow weapon, used for Heartthrob Arrow (or Doki Doki arrow in the JP version). [[Soda Bottle|'Soda Bottle']] Sodapop Princess's soda bottle weapon, used for Sodapop Stream. [[Grape Grenade|'Grape Grenade']] A grape shaped grenade used by Cure Grape, used for Grape Bomb. Locations [[Key City|'Key City']] The town where the series is set in. It is quite a quaint small city with lots of trees. It is said to take place in North America (possibly New England in the USA). * [[Hilltop Catholic High School|'Hilltop Catholic High School']] - A rural Catholic boarding school where the girls go to. Trivia *Keira Hoshi was named "Keyla Hoshiwara" and was nicknamed "Kira" in an earlier version of this series. **She is still Cure Heartthrob (or Cure Doki-Doki in the JP version), but she had two alternate forms in the old version, Pop Princess and Royal Knight. "Soda" was added to her Pop Princess form. Royal Knight is now the alternate form of Charlotte Penelope "C.P." Syndergaard. **Her transformation phrase is still the same Sodapop Stream attack is still there, but Heartthrobbing Arrow was shortened to just Heartthrob Arrow. **Her dream as an actress was changed to being a restaurant owner, and her race is still the same (Brazilian and Japanese). *Hana Hata's Martha Vineyard form is named after Martha's Vineyard, an island in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. *The first, middle and last names of Katy Dallas Houston are named after Texas cities. *Samantha Arancibia's name starts with "Sam" and "Aran" like Samus Aran, and her Space Hunter form is similar to Samus in her power suit, while Cure Future looks like Zero Suit Samus. *Shawn Michael is similar to WWE wrestler Shawn Michaels. **Basically the same name, just without the S in his last name. He is also charismatic, and quite feminine looking despite being a male. He gets a lot of girls. **Shawn Michaels was known as the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michael leads an evil organization called the Heart Break Krew. Both with the initials HBK. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty♥Cure Heart-2-Heart! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Article stubs